Why, of Horse I Love You!
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Haldane is the horse lover of the family. Margie was discovered as an injured foal in an empty field ten years ago and he insisted she be saved and he kept her. He casually races with his fellow horse riding peers and has tried to show her but struggled to find another person who understood the deep connection he has with her and just how wonderful she is. Until he met Kristoff.


"You don't listen to them Margie, they don't know what they're talking about." Haldane stroked his horse's nose and tickled under her chin and she whinnied happily, nudging him in the chest.

"Hahaha, yes, they called you a mutt, but they just don't see what I see in you, do they, precious?" He cooed, and kissed her forehead.

He stepped across and began to brush her thick, coarse mane and muttered grumpily to himself.

Margie, his horse, had been turned down my several officials during the past six years he had attempted showing her. She was good for racing, but she didn't like life in the fast lane, and Haldane didn't want to pressure her, but she was a mixed breed of unknown origins and didn't fall into any stuffy old category.

He shrugged and placed down the brush, taking up some of her mane to pleat a braid and he said to her, "Maybe the celebrity life isn't all what it's made up to be, but I'm just so proud of you. I wish there was someone who could see how special you are."

Margie snorted in agreement and kicked the ground with her hoof. She always understood what he said, and though she couldn't respond verbally, he knew what she meant.

From afar a young woman watched the little scene play out and she giggled, covering her face a little, and she nudged her husband.

"Hey, Kristoff, that guy over there loves his horse more than you love Sven!" Anna whispered.

Kristoff hummed, confused, and then looked over to see Haldane kissing his horse on the nose about a million times, before the horse whinnied loudly and licked his face, in a very Sven-like way.

The he prince responded in a huge hug, and a distinct muffled trail of baby talk could be heard coming from the open stable.

He and Anna shared a few snickers and look at each other in disbelief, "Okay, yeah, that is PRETTY crazy!" He admitted.

Anna nodded and then added, "Please tell me you don't kiss Sven like that!" She half joked, half inquired.

Kristoff grinned and replied, "Why of horse I don't!" And they both continued laughing...

"Ahem."

They snapped out of it and whirled around to see Haldane standing before them, his horse in tow, ready for their afternoon walk.

Anna grinned cheesily, and then pointed to Kristoff, "HE SAID IT!" She blurted and then ran off, giggling.

Haldane then regarded Kristoff with a much less patient expression.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I swear I'm not judging you!" He began.

The prince hummed and narrowed his eyes, "Yes of course. Or of 'horse' should I say. Very witty, sir, I couldn't have worded it better myself." He responded.

His horse whinnied at Kristoff and he scoffed, "Ouch! Seriously, you kiss you rider with that mouth?" He responded to her insult, and Sven groaned at her.

"Yeah! Be nice to Kristoff!" Kristoff translated.

Haldane and Margie stared for a moment at them, and then finally, he asked, "How can you understand what they're saying?" Truly intrigued.

Kristoff shrugged, a little amazed that he didn't have to explain his actual TALKING for Sven, but rather how he DID it.

"Well you're a lot more observant than most. It's something I picked up over the years." He bragged.

"Can anyone do it, or is it only you?" He asked.

"To be honest I'm not quite sure, but hey, you two seem to be doing fine as you are, so I doubt you need it." Kristoff said.

Haldane sighed, "oh well, I suppose you're right. Besides, I guess things would probably get weird if I heard everything she said."

Kristoff nodded "oh yeah, tell me about it. It can literally drive you crazy." He replied.

"YOU drive ME crazy!" Kristoff spoke for Sven.

"...Wow, that's pretty intense." he said.

A few seconds passed before they all started laughing.

"you know, it's nice to see there are royals who actually can relate to people like me. It gets a little lonely." Kristoff admitted.

"Well, next time you get kicked out of the ballroom, you can always find me in the stables."

They parted and Haldane continued on the usual trail, suddenly realising that he had been looking in all the wrong places for a person to truly appreciate him and his Margie.


End file.
